


Luka-Timed

by Doreling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is an oblivious idiot, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, I might make this saucier than I did on tumblr, Luka is a two-timing bastard pass it on, Nino is the dad friend, Rating subject to change, extreme complimenting, shipping hate will not be tolerated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreling/pseuds/Doreling
Summary: Ladybug accidentally spills the beans. She's dating Luka Couffaine. But wait? Isn't Marinette dating him too? That two-timing bastard!





	1. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragileizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileizy/gifts).



Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol (they were really just playing a really intense game of tag and seek), keeping Paris safe from all nighttime street criminals. They sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, enjoying some pastries Ladybug had brought. In a way that was not cliché, at all, Chat Noir mentioned the topic of Valentine’s Day.

“It’s a day for lovers,” He said, winking. “But also for really good friends, and other people you want to show you care.” He procured a box of chocolates from his pockets, magical multidimensional portals they were.

“Thanks, Kitty,” Ladybug said, popping a chocolate into her mouth. As she bit down she moaned in delight at the expensive taste. Chat had a hard time looking away from her blissful expression.

“Will you be spending it with anyone in particular?” Chat asked, trying to act nonchalant and failing.

  “Mmm,” was her response. Swallowing, she said, “My boyfriend, Luka.”

Chat’s hammering heart stopped, and then quickened again. “Did you say Luka? As in Luka Couffaine?”

Ladybug paused, her anxiety spiked. “Uhmm, ah, you see, um, no? I said Lucas?” Her voice pleading and unsure. _Chat couldn’t figure out her identity from a mistake as stupid as this!_

“No, you said Luka! I heard you!” Chat said. Chat was concerned. His very good friend Marinette was dating Luka. _She and Ladybug couldn’t be dating the same guy…unless… Luka was a two-timing bastard!_

“Umm let’s forget I said any of this and OH BOY LOOK AT THE TIME I think I should be going home now to do him- I MEAN MY HOMEWORK HAHA I WOULD NEVER DO SOMEONE OUTSIDE OF WEDLOCK WHHAAATTT HAVE A NICE NIGHT CHATON!” Ladybug yelled and swung off into the night.

Chat barely processed what she said, still thinking about Luka. _How amazing did one guy have to be to be dating the two most adorable, amazing, incredibly kind, determined, headstrong, fierce, beautiful, hard-working, freckled, blue-eyed, pig-tails being their preferred hairstyle, black-haired, smelling like cookies and peaches, insanely talented, very pretty, super cute, remarkable, marvelous, always ready to defend, selfless, great public speaker when the time calls for it, mind-bogglingly gorgeous, makes everyone in the room stop and stare kind of wonderful, take you aback, surprisingly stubborn, a jump to conclusions kinda gal, a real stand up gal, and absolutely miraculous women in Paris?_

_How dare Luka be cheating on not one of them, but both of them! Could he not see the heaven-sent gift to the world that these girls are? How unjustly selfish he was!_

_Marinette has never looked happier at school since she started dating that creep! And Ladybug has seemed happier too around the same time!_

_I must defend their honor! I will unmask Luka for what he truly is! A douchebag!_

Decision made, Chat Noir took off in the direction of the Seine.

Approaching the Couffaine’s houseboat, he slowed, still determined in his task, but unsure in how to go about it. He knew from experience that messing around with love and Ladybug was never a good mix, and Marinette would beat the ever-living crap out of him if he just outright accused her boyfriend of cheating, ….without proof…

He decided to start gathering intel in the morning, as it really was very late.


	2. The Real Bro Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien mentions his suspicions to Nino

Adrien arrived earlier than usual at school, hoping to arrive before Marinette and Juleka. He was hidden in the tree in front of the school when they arrived hand in hand, with Rose too. Marinette was expressively trying to recreate a scene with Juleka’s hand still in her own. Juleka looked down on her with a fond and bemused expression. Rose was hanging on to her every word.

_If Marinette seems this happy, should I really try to ruin that for her? It can’t be that bad if she loves him, right? NO! Bad Adrien! Cheating on your partner is not okay. Ladybug and Marinette don’t know about each other, I_ have _to tell them._  

“Hey, bro!” Nino’s shout startled Adrien, and in turn, his cat-like reflexes helped him land on his ~~feet~~ face. “Why were you in a tree staring at Mari like a creep?” Nino asked, helping Adrien off the ground.

“You know that she isn’t going to like it when she finds out, right?”

“If she finds out.” Adrien grumbled, brushing dirt off his pants. “Please don’t mention it?”

“Only if you come over this weekend for video games,” Nino said, fixing his cap and headphones.

“Deal,” Adrien and Nino shook on it, finishing with an elaborate handshake combo.

“Though that does beg the question of why you were doing that in the first place?” Nino gave Adrien the side eye. Adrien looked at his feet, weighing his options. He sighed.

“Okay, but you can’t mention it to anyone, especially her,”

Nino mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key, burying the trashcan, building a house over the can, and moving into the house.

“I don’t trust Luka with her.”

“WHAT?” Nino shouted, throwing his hands in the air and the whole school courtyard looked at the two of them. “Adrien, my bro, my main dude, what on LB’s Miraculous gave you that idea?”

Adrien was about to retort, but his suspicions had their private origins. He had to phrase this carefully around the _civilians_. Even his best bud.

“Is it the age thing? Cause that was dealt with ages ago, she’s sixteen and a three-quarters, he just turned eighteen, it’s not a big deal. If her parents are cool with it, I’m pretty cool with it. Everyone knows that.” Nino saw that Adrien still had on his pouty face^TM.  “Well, c’mon dude, spit it out so I can calm your fears, like the dad I am.”

“Well, _Dad_ ,” Adrien started with a smirk.

“Don’t use that tone against your father, boy,” Nino responded with a smile in kind.

“I don’t think he’s being truthful to her.”

Nino stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Adrien’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I don’t know if this is your jealousy speaking, but that boy is the most in-love person I’ve ever met. He looks more in love with Mari than Chat Noir does with Ladybug. He’s crazy for her. I going to give you the benefit of the doubt, dude, but let me warn you. I am not the only one you’ll have to face if you try to wreck her relationship.” Nino’s stare wasn’t his soft look^TM, but a firm and truthful one. Adrien couldn’t look away.

“But, um,”

“Look, man, I don’t know what to tell you, but until you have proof, I am disinclined to believe you. I trust Marinette’s decision, and you should respect it too. Besides, it’s none of our business who she chooses to date.”

The warning bell rung. The two rushed to class.

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg is all: I hate everything about this life
> 
> Based on this! post by the lovely fragileizy  
> http://fragileizy.tumblr.com/post/179077576774/idk-if-this-has-been-done-yet-but-could-someone


End file.
